Just Say Yes
by ideomania
Summary: Set after 2.09. Arthur got a chance to cheer Merlin up so I figured Merlin's other best friend should get her own opportunity. Little bit of Arwen in there somewhere. Title's from the new Snow Patrol song.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy.

I've only recently realized that for my missing scene (for Lady of the Lake - ie 'Waiting') to make sense Arthur would have had to stop himself from killing his father _because_ Merlin was being all self-sacrificing and it sobered him up...and then you'd have to completely ignore the '_thanks for convincing me that magic sucks_' speech afterwards (and pretend that didn't happen because that would be cruel if he'd done it on purpose) and probably some other things I haven't thought of....let us not examine it too closely...

I have to say I sort of agree with Morgana21 about Arthur's ability to perceive what's _right in front_ of him being low to _none_ this season....still I can dream can't I?

* * *

I don't own Merlin or a cowboy hat.

This was originally sans song lyrics, so feel free to read it that way, just skip the centered text (I'm not a fan of song fics generally so I understand) OR just read it, whatever works.

The song is _'Just say yes'_ by Snow Patrol, which I butchered...for my own purposes and just slotted into my fic where possible. I'm going to apologize now in case it doesn't work well. Sorry.

**This is set after last weeks episode**, I know Merlin cheered up a little at the end (good on you Arthur) but...I'm sure it would still be wearing on him that he couldn't save her and no one understands him (well, who's fault is that, Merlin?!)....so **I thought I'd give Gwen a chance to cheer him up** (And this Gwen knows EVERYTHING...or at least all the big important things Merlin's keeping mum about anyway. Side note: I have yet to find a suitable way to have Gwen tell Merlin that she_ knows, but it's okay the world didn't explode and she's not off to see Uther about setting up the witchburning equipment in the courtyard for a BBQ_).

* * *

She finds him because she needs to.

His tall frame is bent in half, over a large tub, arms buried up to his elbows in soapy bubbles as he washes the prince's laundry. The water splashes around the sides at his furious scrubbing. His tunic is soaked through and his dark hair is looking particularly striking plastered against his pale skin. Every now and then his movements are too forceful and water sweeps over the side onto the floor, licking at his boots and creeping in an ever-widening puddle.

She watches from the doorway, keeping a tight grip on the impulse to blurt out everything. It's not the right time. God, she hates secrets.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

She steps into the musty, small stone room, a relic from a previous structure that fell down a dozen summers ago. It's mostly forgotten about now, the washerwomen preferring to use the more airy facilities in the main castle. Of course Merlin was never one to go with convention. At first she had worried that he was uncomfortable being the only man forced to do what many considered women's work. Then one morning she'd wandered down and found him animatedly retelling one of his adventures with Arthur, a captive audience of women surrounding him as he stood on top of a table, arms waving wildly with an imaginary sword. So much had happened since then.

It hurts her to think that he's losing the innocence he arrived with that allowed him to marvel at the world.

"Merlin," she says gently. His back stiffens so she knows he heard her, but he makes no effort to turn around. He's glaring into the swirling water, hands fisted in the cloth lying beneath the surface. She moves closer, until she's at his side. He doesn't acknowledge her.

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

Gwen reaches into the water and pulls his hands out, he's still holding one of Arthur's tunics tightly and water drips nosily in the silence as it slides from their hands and back into the tub.

"Gwen," he says evenly, and then his voice takes on an edge. "What are you doing?"

"_Saving_ your boots."

Merlin sighs and turns his head to give her a dry look.

She looks up at him searchingly, she's still clasping his hands and he's still holding the tunic…but neither of them is pulling away.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

They're standing close, their arms pressed together and she's pretty sure this is the closest he's let anyone get all week. She tries to find that spark that's always shining in his eyes. It's there, just. But it's dull.

_Only love_

There's never been a moment that she's wished so hard, so desperately that she could fix someone. But you can't fix people. Everybody needs to fight their own demons and find ways to live with the consequences of their own actions.

_We can't be to and fro like this_

_All our lives_

So she does the only thing she can do. She lets go. Merlin's hands plummet back into the water with a splash and he stares at her in bewilderment, obviously expecting some big speech or a reprimand. She raises an eyebrow at him, exactly what has she become in his eyes? Whatever it is she doesn't think it's very flattering.

Gwen purses her lips. She's not even sure why she bothered to come looking for him. He's a grown man he can sulk if he wants to. But whatever drew her here isn't going to allow her to leave. So she moves around him to the other side of the tub and reaches in to pull out a handful of Arthur's socks (_eww_), busying herself with wringing out the water from them and helping him finish the laundry.

Merlin gets back to washing after only a few seconds of staring at her dumbly. With the two of them working and Merlin too stunned…and she'd like to think a little too grateful to go back to his former careless manner it gets finished quickly. Her shoes only a little damp.

* * *

The lyrics sort of jump between which character's thoughts they're echoing, more in the next chapters then in this one. So I hope it's not too confusing.

Arthur's wet......dirty....socks ~shudder~

...I think Gwen (no matter how much she may care/love/like Arthur) when it came to his dirty socks that would be one of the things she avoids _unless utterly necessary_, like if she had...say a friend in personal crisis.

I had a few things I was going to have her say but then I realised I was kind of doing what the writers do and making her everyone's morality alarm system, and friendships not just about saying the right things. So that got shelved.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 3 - Just say yes -

Thanks in advance to any reviewers and thanks to everyone who's not put off with my lyric butchering and continuing to read :)

I don't own Merlin or an Ice pick.

This continues on from where the last chapter left off.

How cute would a scene with Gwen and Merlin doing laundry together be? I'm sure they could even make laundry adorkable.

You know it was only after writing this that I considered whether Merlin's the ONLY guy expected to DO laundry in the entire castle...and whether that's lonely.

* * *

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

They string up the clothing together, Merlin holding the basket in his arms as she pulls various things out and hangs them neatly on the line. She's so happy to be out of that little room and it's shadows. The sunlight feels good on her skin and soon she finds herself humming softly. She's folding a tunic over the line when a low hum joins hers. She grins ridiculously at the cotton fabric in front of her, knowing Merlin's standing on the other side. He's so off-key that she can't hold in a giggle. Before she can blink the tunic's pulled back and he's looking at her accusingly.

Gwen bites her lip and tries to look stern, "Problem?" she reaches for another tunic.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asks, looking incredulous. Gwen stays focused on hanging up the washing as she considers her answer.

"_That_ sounds really…paranoid, Merlin," she says, levelly. Her eyes keenly avoiding his.

As she withdraws the last item from the basket he drops it and steps over to her side of the line. "But otherwise completely accurate?" he inquires very calmly.

Gwen's hands drop to her sides as she finishes hanging the very last item of Arthur's laundry; her gaze darts sideways to meet Merlin's.

"Merlin...you're making me nervous."

She ducks under the laundry and starts backing towards the kitchens. Merlin follows, stalking her, his gaze intense. Gwen's eyebrows raise, her hands going up defensively in front of her.

_The path is clear_

"Whatever you're thinking…don't," she says, warningly. Her steps aren't very certain, because she can't see where she's going, but she's happy to see that spark in his eyes again. Even if it's at her expense.

Her shoe stumbles on the stones at almost the same moment Merlin lunges at her. Reflexes save her and she dodges out of his grasp, he trips on the stones and it's all the advantage she needs to be able to turn and run.

_It's all I want_

Then they're tearing through the castle, leaping over baskets, chairs, tables, small animals and children, "You're so immature!" she laughs over her shoulder.

_It's not a test_

"You started it!" he yells back, right on her heels.

_nor a trick of the mind_

Her feet pound the stairs as she takes them two at a time, not sure exactly where she's heading but she's going there fast. And with a persistent shadow.

_It's so simple and you know it is_

She has observed the way that Arthur and Morgana's interactions over the last few years have gotten more reserved and while Merlin is hardly her brother she hopes that they get to keep this. There's something free about thinking only of the present. The worries are simple, she just has to keep moving, climb that next step, turn the next corner.

"Ooph!"

The air rushes from her lungs as she hits something solid. She doesn't have time to pull back and see who it is that's caught her because Merlin runs into the back of her and they all go tumbling to the corridor floor.

"Ugh!"

"Ah!" Merlin cries.

"Mmph!" Gwen murmurs, as her face is pressed hard into tunic.

* * *

Three guesses who caught Gwen. What? You don't need three guesses? It's completely obvious....well, okay then.

But be honest is the lyric thing getting in the way and being distracting or does it work with the story?

Oh and is it a little too obvious that while I'm Arwen all the way _I have_ recently realized that a triangle (if there _has_ to be one later on that's all '_betrayal and Camelot destroying'_) would be of greater consequence if it were between Arthur/Gwen/Merlin because Lancelot just isn't a big enough factor in the show, he's so _secondary?_

Still I would prefer VERY much that there's NO betrayal or cheating (emotional or otherwise) on anyone's part in the show. Isn't it bad enough that we know the inevitable destruction of the OT4 is coming? Why can't Camelot be happy and shiny when Arthur finally gets into power?

I apologize for the OOC of Gwen and Merlin acting like kids, it just happened that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of 3 - Just say yes -

Yay! New ep tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks to sarahelizabeth1993 for reviewing, yep you guessed it.

I don't own Merlin or stripy socks.

Now on with the show...

The lyrics in the is chapter are more about how Arthur's feeling for the most part, since it's Gwen's POV so that kind of balances it out nicely.

* * *

She lifts her head as far as she can with Merlin on top of her, using her hands to brace herself and finds that she's looking into amused blue eyes. Oh, of course it would be him. Prince Arthur, lurker of hallways. She doesn't know what Arthur's finding so amusing; he's on the bottom after all and being in the middle she has some insight into just how much weight is pressing down on him. But he's smiling. For goodness sake she's practically suffocating…

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

"Arthur," she groans, pushing hard at his chest. She tries to wiggle free without thinking and then freezes and buries her face in Arthur's tunic, muffling her embarrassed giggles. "Merlin-" she begins to plead and it just turns into another helpless giggle. She should have known, with Merlin the least likely things happen regularly. Especially when she lets her guard down.

Merlin had tried to turn when he'd seen Gwen stop suddenly, so when he'd hit them he'd down a weird flip thing and ended up lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He tries to sit up when he hears Gwen and groans with the effort. He is going to have bruises on his bruises.

Arthur impatiently shoves at Merlin rolling him off Gwen and himself, thinking that perhaps it would be best if he were _not_ discovered under a pile of servants. He can only imagine what his father would say, and that thought's enough to start him chuckling. It's even better because Gwen's scowling menacingly. It's very endearing.

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too_

She climbs to her feet with as much grace as she can manage and brushes down her skirts. She glances over at Merlin who's lying prone against the wall; she looks over at Arthur who's laughing to himself, making no effort to get up. She frowns and rubs tiredly at her eyes. They can't _possibly_ be this useless. She pokes Merlin with the toe of her shoe.

"Merlin, can you get up please?"

He looks up at her pitifully and holds out both hands. Gwen rolls her eyes and helps him to his feet.

Arthur decides to get to his feet. Gwen decides to ignore him, which is a bit difficult when he starts speaking.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

"Is there a reason Merlin is chasing you through the halls, Guinevere?"

_I want you to stay here beside me_

Gwen looks at Merlin, "I'm as anxious to hear it as you are, Sire," she says, primly.

Arthur grins and turns to his manservant with barely contained glee.

"Merlin?"

Merlin gives Gwen a dirty look and she looks down to hide a smile.

"My lord," he says, looking surprised and displeased that he's speaking, "She started it."

Gwen giggles, stubbornness keeping her eyes down. She can feel Arthur watching her; hell, she can feel both of them watching her for her response. Well, she's not going to plead innocence, they have no authority here. She glances up, not looking at either of them and realises that they're somewhere between Morgana's chambers and Arthur's. Well, that at least explains his presence.

"I should be getting back to my lady," she says, wondering how long they expect her to play her part in this conversation. It's not like she has plenty of free time to bestow on being the entertainment. She bites her lip. There are probably a good dozen things she should be doing right now. "I'll see you later Merlin, Sire," she smiles politely and begins walking towards her mistress's quarters.

_What do I have to say to you_

"Guinevere."

Oh, apparently she's needed a little longer. Gwen turns on the spot. It's unfair; she only managed to get a few steps past them. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer the question," Arthur says, edging closer to her, step by smug step.

_We can't be to and fro like this_

Gwen glowers at him from under her lashes, "I wasn't asked any questions, Sire. What Merlin said was a statement. An accusation."

_All our lives_

Arthur pokes a finger at her haughtily as he comes to stop in front of her, "And you need to answer to it."

_For Gods sake, dear_

He is pushing it. He knows as well as she does that the flimsy lines between what she can say to him and what she wants to say gets weaker under pressure. And he knows just where to apply it. The smug prat.

"Or am I to believe Merlin, that it is your fault I was almost flattened a moment ago?"

Is he calling her heavy?

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

She doesn't know what she needs to say to end this confusing and awkward conversation. Does he want an apology? She's gotten better at reading him and that is not a serious expression…he's pretending. He wants to play. She gets the sudden and almost overwhelming impulse to hit him upside the head, the way the stablehand does to the boys that work for him when they misbehave. Or flick his nose the way people do with dogs.

"I have a lot of work to do-"

"And you are free to do it…_after_ you answer the question."

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

She glances over his shoulder at Merlin, who's wisely pretending to be off with the fairies. Or maybe he's not pretending…God knows he has a lot of secrets to keep track of and a lot of lies to spin – that must take time. A quick scan of the rest of the corridor finds them alone for the moment. But there's never much privacy in the castle for long. So she'll have to make this quick. She steps closer, right into his personal space. Any normal person would take a step back. But not Arthur. He smirks.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

She allows herself to roll her eyes before meeting his gaze, "Arthur, I don't have time for games. Just tell me what you want me to say," she orders, though she has no right to.

Arthur gets a thoughtful look on his face and tilts his head from side to side in consideration.

_You're the only way to me_

Gwen looks up at him with a frown, "You look like Merlin," she says and that stops him. His mouth puckers sourly.

"I'm going to walk away now and don't you dare call me back," she warns. He opens his mouth to say something and she covers it. "I'm busy, unlike you." She adds, permitting herself to at least tell him that. She spins on her heels and strides quickly away before he can come up with a witty enough response. She chances a glance back as she rounds the corner and he's gone. She breathes a sigh of relief. That was probably the hardest part of the day over. But she's pretty sure she'll pay for it tomorrow. Arthur's the kind of man who likes to collect.

_Only love_

* * *

So how was that? Really OOC? Are you, like me wishing that Snow Patrol could have brought out an album of _entirely_ new songs?

I kind of like Gwen not analyzing _whatever_ her relationship with Arthur is too closely, unless she HAS to (and hopefully will in the next ep, where it looks like Arwen confrontation time).

Just randomly: is it JUST me wondering HOW or WHY Merlin would free the bloody dragon in just a few episodes...is he honestly trying to top his list of worst decisions ever - because yes, that DOES beat random cloud pony. Is it a cry for help? Or is he screwing up subconsciously because he's sick of the secrets? Coz there's a solution for that!


End file.
